


Home

by ksj2008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Cats, Coffee Shop, M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: 2 cats and 2 dudes and 1 coffee shop.有兵团喵出没的兵团人类文【啥不是很会起名字所以给两个猫就起名叫利喵和埃喵，希望不会太出戏【笑现代AU。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

+  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I’m with you

+  
利喵是只从出生后就在街头流浪的黑猫。人类对他这种颜色的猫并不待见，而且他又瘦又小还脏兮兮的，没有人想要善心大发把他带回家或者是带去救助。他讨厌人类，曾经被野生动物管理的人满巷子追赶，差点摔断了腿——当然，他也在对方脸上挠了三道血印——之后只要有人敢接近他，无论目的是什么，都会被他哈气炸毛亮爪子一系列举动吓跑。他也讨厌别的猫，他不合群，还会和别的猫抢地盘。他瘦小所以容易被找上门欺负，他就发狠地打回去，一通乱揍后对方就会怏怏地跑开，留下一地被利喵抓下来的猫毛。  
利喵今天从一大早就在打架，打到中午后总算是把闯进自己领地的流浪猫赶了出去。他回到自己藏在垃圾箱后面的小纸箱里，将身子缩起来，缓慢地舔舐后腿上被抓出来的伤口。他很饿，从昨天早上就没吃到什么东西了。这个垃圾箱昨天被清理过，今天还没有人来丢东西。利喵决定先睡一觉，等醒来应该就有些食物了。  
只是当他正准备闭上眼时，他闻到了别的猫的味道，而且还离他很近。因为饥饿他的感知能力也弱了，他连忙抬起头，差点被正低头看他的大猫吓到尖叫。  
真的是个大猫，超大一只布偶猫，宝石蓝的眼睛盯着他。  
利喵嘶嘶哈气，尾巴毛都炸开了。这只布偶却一点都不害怕，他只是眨巴着眨巴着眼睛，然后低头，从箱子外面叼了什么东西，松口丢到利喵的面前。  
是一块冻干，利喵没吃过的那种高级冻干。  
利喵抬头，布偶猫歪头，眼睛闪亮亮的。

+  
直到下午三点多，已经开始焦急的埃尔文才在店门外看到他的布偶猫的身影。  
埃喵——埃尔文真的很不会起名字，这已经被利威尔吐槽过了——在扭头看着自己身后，然后转身低头，再次回头的时候，嘴里叼着一只瘦小的黑猫，哒哒哒迈着步子走进埃尔文的咖啡店里。  
工作日的下午三点店里通常没有什么客人，埃尔文放下手中正在整理的杯碗，抬起柜台门来到外面，蹲下身看着埃喵松口放下的小黑猫。  
“你的新朋友？”  
埃喵喵了一声，听着有些着急。  
埃尔文小心翼翼地伸手，戳了戳那个躺在地上的小黑猫。小黑猫状况看着很不好，呼吸浅浅的，眼皮子耷拉着。  
“这得送医院了。”埃尔文做了决定。  
他回到柜台后拿来埃喵的猫包和一块干净的毛巾，将小黑猫裹起来放进猫包里背上肩带。埃喵绕着他的腿喵喵叫，埃尔文摆摆手，“你别跟着来了，我就送他去附近的急诊。你好好看家。”  
埃喵听话地蹲坐在地板上，看着埃尔文将门上的营业中牌子换掉有急事出去一会儿。埃尔文落上锁，跟埃喵挥挥手，就急匆匆地向两条街外的宠物医院走去。  
小黑猫的状况是很不好，进了急诊室后，护士看了他一眼就立马把小黑猫送到了医生那里。埃尔文本想留下电话就离开，护士却说他得留下来。  
“至少留半小时吧，等医生的诊断出来。毕竟猫有可能活不下来。”  
“啊？这样……”埃尔文有些担心地向手术室那边看了一眼，“那个猫，是我家猫捡回来的。希望他没有太大事情，我家猫很担心他。”  
护士好奇地看着埃尔文，要不是因为又有新的人带着宠物进来，她应该会留下继续多问问埃尔文他家猫的故事。  
埃尔文在等候室坐下，掏出手机开始浏览宠物店的购物网站。猫是埃喵捡回来的，他不可能把他送走，那么养在家里就得再添点东西。埃喵不喜欢和别人分享，所以食碗，饮水机，猫砂盆，玩具都得要新买（当然后面他发现埃喵是真的喜欢这只小黑猫，什么都给他用，于是新买的多余的就给捐出去了）。  
等到医生出来后已经是一小时以后了，医生告诉他小黑猫的状况并不是太差但是要住院观察，几处伤口都发炎了还有满身的跳蚤和螨虫需要清理干净。听说猫没生命危险埃尔文松了一口气，按照护士的指示将病人信息表填好，在名字那一栏，想了会儿，写下了利。  
“利？”护士有些好奇。  
埃尔文微笑，“嗯，利，他让我想起了我的一个朋友。”  
而他想到的那个朋友，此刻正蹲在咖啡店门口的台阶上，打了个喷嚏。  
小黑猫还在因为药物昏睡，医生没有让他进去看。约好了明天电话通知什么时候来接，埃尔文留下联系方式和一张支付药费的支票，正准备出门时发现外面在下大雨。  
“不介意的话请用我的伞吧？”之前接待埃尔文的小护士拿了一把浅粉色的花伞递给埃尔文。  
“谢谢你的好意，我离这里不远，回去拿了自己的伞后把这个送过来。”埃尔文接过来，给了女孩一个明亮的微笑。女孩脸红了一下，眼神瞟了一眼埃尔文被别针别起来的空洞洞的右边袖管，又低下头。  
埃尔文已经撑开伞走进了雨中。

+  
回到咖啡厅，埃尔文看到门口蹲着一大一小两个身影。大的那个穿着黑色卫衣戴着兜帽，袖口露出的近乎苍白的手在抚摸身旁毛茸茸的小的。  
埃尔文头疼了一下待会儿必须给埃喵洗澡的事情，走上前两步，将一大一小都罩在了伞下。  
“你等多久了？”  
“不久。”利威尔揉了揉鼻子，他的过敏又犯了，鼻头红彤彤的。  
埃尔文看了一眼利威尔湿透的肩头，“骗人。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，没带过敏药？”埃尔文把伞放到站起身的利威尔手里，示意埃喵先从门上的猫洞进去。埃喵喵了一声，翘着尾巴蹭过利威尔的黑色牛仔裤裤脚，留下一堆焦糖与云朵的颜色，然后钻进了猫洞，看着蓬松的一个猫挤成瘦长一条，优雅地进了店。埃尔文开了门，带着利威尔走进去。  
他先去柜子那边拿了过敏药，然后接了一杯水。利威尔正在收伞，看着那粉色的漂亮的伞，他抬头，“谁的？”  
“宠物医院的护士。”埃尔文将药放进利威尔有些潮湿的手掌里，对方没有接水杯，直接将药干吞，然后又打了个喷嚏。  
“她送给你的？”  
“不是，借的，还得还回去。”  
“我帮你还。”利威尔说。  
埃尔文说好啊，从柜台后面拿了一把他自己的黑色的伞，正好这时候有路人急匆匆地跑过来，叮铃一声，门后面的铃铛被撞响。  
“你好，请问要什么？”埃尔文单手系上围裙，来到后台洗干净手。  
利威尔手腕上挂着那把粉色的伞，撑开埃尔文的伞，走进雨中。

+  
利喵是利威尔接回来的。  
医院打来电话时埃尔文正在忙，恰好利威尔过来了，他就拜托对方去宠物医院把小黑猫接回来。  
“利？你来真的？”利威尔肩上挂着埃尔文给新买的猫包——因为是急着要用，没有别的颜色了，就只有一个粉色。又是粉色——扬眉问埃尔文。  
“你看到他就知道了。”埃尔文笑笑，给利威尔手里塞了一杯他喜欢的纯黑美式，让他快去快回。  
利威尔站在宠物医院，肩膀上挎着个可笑的粉嫩嫩的包，和笼子里的小黑猫大眼瞪小眼。  
昨天给埃尔文伞的小护士看到又是利威尔来，脸上是根本不费力掩饰的失望。利威尔余光看到对方的表情，心里有些痒痒的。将注意力收回到黑猫身上，利威尔蹲下身，看着对方。  
他懂了为什么埃尔文要给这只猫起名叫利——猫和利威尔是有那么一点像（“是非常像。”埃尔文纠正），要是米克看到肯定会说是那种仿佛世界欠了他二百五十万的拽到欠揍的臭脸。利喵对利威尔虎视眈眈，但是不炸毛也不躲，利威尔打开笼子门，指了指打开的猫包，“进来，埃尔文给你买的，别弄脏了。”  
利喵喵了一声，应该是骂了一句，然后站起身，跛脚钻进被埃尔文铺了毛巾的猫包里，缩起来。  
护士有些惊讶，她还是头一次看到黑猫没有对人张爪子。  
护士带利威尔来到前台办离院手续，利威尔干脆地将自己的名字签在了猫主人的那一行，护士哽了哽，没说出话。埃尔文留下的支票还有多余，利威尔让他们把剩下的钱捐赠给和医院合作的收容所，就拎着包走了。  
深秋的街道有些冷，利威尔手里的咖啡已经凉透了。他皱着眉喝了一口，有些可惜地将剩下的都丢进垃圾桶。利喵在猫包里安安静静，利威尔低头，透过网布发现黑猫已经睡着了。  
“你心这么大？”  
利喵耳朵扑楞了一下，张开一只眼，瞄了一眼利威尔，扭头将自己的鼻子蹭到毛巾里。  
利威尔和猫回去后埃尔文刚送走一个客人。咖啡厅角落的一个卡座坐了三个学生一样的孩子们，其中一个穿着写了大学名字的兜帽套衫，三个人正叽叽喳喳围着电脑讨论什么，桌上摆了好几个吃得只剩下渣滓的甜点碟子。  
“我回来了。”利威尔打招呼，这句话他说的并不顺口，还紧张地咬了舌头。  
埃尔文从柜台后面看过来，脸上是利威尔看不够的微笑，“你回来了，辛苦了。要不要再喝点什么？”  
利威尔揉了揉冻红的手，他还真想要一杯热可可。埃尔文不用听他说，也知道了他的心思。  
埃尔文的咖啡厅是个处于市中心的小二层复式，是一战前后建的，期间反反复复翻修了许多次，但是主要结构还是一样。埃尔文三年前买下这里，将一楼的店面改成了他喜欢的风格，开成了咖啡厅，而一楼洗手间旁边的楼梯上去就是埃尔文和埃喵——现在应该也包括利喵了——的家。利威尔来了这里很多次，有时候晚上不回去的时候他就留宿在埃尔文的沙发上。他轻车熟路来到埃喵的猫窝旁，埃喵正趴在垫子上打呼噜，听到利威尔来后他抬起头，喵了一声，要蹭利威尔的手掌。  
利威尔揉了揉埃喵的脑门，将猫包打开，埃喵的注意力就转移到黑猫身上，脑袋钻进去用鼻子拱利喵，把利喵拱醒，然后让利喵出来。埃喵挪开自己的身子，把利喵哄到自己的猫垫子上，而他则窝在旁边的木地板上，下巴搭在利喵身旁，看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。  
利威尔拍了一张照片，打算待会儿给埃尔文看。

+  
利威尔本来打算今晚也留在埃尔文这里，但是韩吉给他打电话，让他立马回去。利威尔放下猫包，揉了揉有些发痒的眼睛来到楼下，埃尔文正在收拾那几个学生的碟子，其中一个金发的看着还像是未成年的男孩抬头跟埃尔文热切地说些什么。  
利威尔想开口出声，埃尔文已经感应到了他——不知是什么原理，埃尔文总能感知到利威尔的存在，哪怕利威尔有下意识在躲藏——回头，他脸上原本待人的和煦的笑容在看到利威尔的表情后消失了。  
“抱歉，失陪一下。”埃尔文和那个金发男孩说了一句，端着碟子，来到利威尔的面前，低头看着他。  
“要走了？”  
“嗯。”利威尔并不是很想多聊这件事。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“还不清楚。”  
埃尔文的后背有些僵硬，利威尔没有看到。  
埃尔文将手里的碟子放到柜台上，“你等我一下，你的热可可。”他去柜台后面，拿起的不是他店里的特色纸杯，而是一个颜色素雅的崭新的保温杯。  
“这样， 不怕冷掉。”埃尔文将保温杯塞进利威尔手里。在利威尔说话之前，他抬起左臂，将利威尔拥进怀里。  
“我等你回来。”

+  
那个是埃尔文给他的第一个拥抱。  
而利威尔他，因为太震惊，忘记回抱了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
利威尔抱头悔恨地惨叫。  
“他没事吧。”米克问韩吉。  
“别管他。”

+  
利喵的新生活和原来的生活简直是天堂与地狱的差别。  
埃尔文是个很好的饲养者，他不会一直想要抱着利喵或者埃喵，给他们足够的空间和自由活动时间，猫粮也是高级货，还有冻干供应，利喵再也没饿过肚子。猫砂盆和猫窝都整理的干干净净，玩具也会定期清理，还会补一些新的玩具给他俩玩。  
利喵对于新生活的适应很快。早上他会在埃喵的怀里醒来——他不知道这只大布偶是怎么回事，总喜欢用尾巴搂着他睡觉。他也没什么不满的，最近天气越来越冷，即使家里开足了暖气也还是有些凉，利喵很喜欢钻到埃喵肚皮底下，暖呼呼的。他们醒来的时候通常埃尔文已经起来了，在厨房做早餐，顺带给两只猫的猫碗里添早饭。利喵蹲在墙边看着男人熟练地用一只手做完一系列的事情，然后他弯下腰，手掌在利喵的额头上蹭了蹭，是利喵喜欢的力度和亲昵。  
埃喵是个很粘人的布偶，平日埃尔文在咖啡厅里忙的时候，埃喵总喜欢跟在埃尔文脚边，一直陪伴着他。利喵跟着埃喵的脚步，只是他选择在柜台后面的一棵猫树上趴着观察埃尔文和埃喵。利喵喜欢埃尔文，但是他还是不喜欢别的人类（利威尔除外，利威尔是……同类？）。  
根据利喵的观察，埃尔文的一天很充实。早上他会起来很早，准备开店的事宜：摆好桌椅，运作那些复杂的咖啡机，去冷藏库拿今天的食材，然后七点开门，此时门外已经等了几个常客。埃尔文虽然只有一只手臂，他却所有事情都做的很好。将咖啡拿铁热可可这些熟客的老样子的饮品准备好，送上一个微笑和祝福一天美好的话语，然后准备下一波客人。  
埃尔文的咖啡厅很忙，店里只有他一个人，所以他怎么做速度都不会快。可是来的客人并不会催促他，大家都习惯了这个步调，于是用那些等待的时间和身旁的人聊些天气生活相关的小对话。埃尔文的咖啡厅是繁忙的市中心的避风港，人们在这里可以松一口气，聊天看书或者只是单纯坐在这里，享受一杯咖啡，享受慢下来的时间。  
利喵从猫树上下来。他之前被抓破的腿还有些疼，所以跛脚走着。埃喵看到利喵下来后离开了埃尔文的脚边来到利喵身旁，伸舌头舔着利喵额头上翘起来的一撮毛。利喵有些躲闪，他还是不喜欢这个太亲密的动作，但是埃喵固执地跟上来继续舔。  
埃尔文回头看到两只猫这样子，拍了一张照片。  
“可以等利威尔回来了给他看。你的表情和他真的一模一样。”埃尔文笑。  
埃尔文的咖啡厅在下午六点关门。今天留在咖啡厅最后的客人还是那三个大学生，金发的那个很喜欢埃尔文的样子，每次都过来和埃尔文聊些关于他课题研究的问题。三人中的另一个男生对猫过敏，他打着喷嚏接过埃尔文递过来的过敏药，眼巴巴盯着毛茸茸的布偶猫想摸。利喵啪嗒啪嗒走过来，把自己挡在男孩伸出的手和埃喵之间，尾巴扫着埃喵的脖子，喵了一声。男孩怏怏收回手。  
三人中的女孩却趁利喵不注意蹲下身摸了他的脑袋，利喵吓了一跳，跳到一边躲到埃喵身后，探头看着她，而女孩也好奇地盯着他，又伸出手指戳，利喵要咬没咬到。  
“好险。”女孩晃晃手。  
利喵呲牙。  
关店后埃尔文会用一个小时将店面整理好，将椅子架起来打扫卫生，将卖剩下的食物包装好放进饭盒里，之后会有附近收容所的人上门来取。  
吃完晚饭后的埃尔文一般会坐在楼上的沙发上看书或者看报纸。埃喵喜欢窝在埃尔文的身边和他一起看，利喵想窝在沙发脚，却被埃喵拱着来到埃尔文的膝头上。埃尔文放下手里的东西，宽大的手掌搭在利喵的后背上，轻轻揉捏按摩着。  
利喵没出息地咕噜噜了好一会儿，然后睡着了。在睡着前，他迷迷糊糊想着那个利威尔好久没来了。  
再醒来时，已经是半夜，而他也回到了埃喵的怀里。利喵打了个哈欠，爪子抵着埃喵的肚子踩奶，抬头看了一眼房间的床。  
埃尔文并没有睡，他坐在床头沉思，床头灯柔弱的光在他的脸上打出深色的阴影。

+  
韩吉没想到埃尔文竟然会找上门。  
埃尔文推开她办公室门的时候她正在电话里吼手下的办事不利，各种脏话都飙出来，本就乱糟糟的头发被她抓的更是乱。  
“韩吉。”埃尔文没什么表情，但是韩吉根据她俩以前的交情看出对方的心情并不好。  
韩吉吐出一口气，跟电话里随便说了两句，挂掉。“坐吧。”她示意桌子前的椅子。  
埃尔文坐下，在韩吉问他要不要茶时挥手拒绝，“利威尔在哪里？”  
韩吉捋顺头发，疲倦地将后脑压在椅背上，“中东。两星期前他失联了，今天那边的联络部才告知我他被捕了。对方要求俘虏交涉。”  
“然后呢，交涉哪里出了问题？”埃尔文问。  
韩吉看向埃尔文，“和你没关系吧，前主任。”  
“事关利威尔，就和我有关系。”埃尔文嘴角微笑，眼睛却是冰冷的。  
韩吉哽了一下。  
米克下午来韩吉办公室时，韩吉伸出手，“打赌你输了，给我一百刀。”  
“埃尔文来过了？”  
“嗯，而且时间踩得那么准。我得让人把所有的安全系统都要查一遍，我怀疑埃尔文黑进来了。”韩吉趴在桌子上看着惨兮兮的，“啊你说他为什么就走了呢，为什么把这个摊子给我，我适合搞科研不适合当主任啊……好累。”  
“要钱你找利威尔要，确切来说我和你是打赌同样的结果。”米克给韩吉倒了一杯茶，无奈地摇摇头，“就他一个人眼瞎，觉得埃尔文对他没有 ‘多余的感情’。”  
“米克。”  
“干嘛？”  
“少打点游戏。”

+  
利威尔艰难地睁开眼，看着狭小的窗户外透进来的光。又一个早上到了，这是第二十天了，他被抓已经有二十天，而韩吉还没把他捞出去。  
每天都是千遍一律的审讯和拷问，利威尔数不清他被揍了多少次，走了水刑多少次。他右手的两根手指已经废了，右眼也在一次撞击到桌角后就出现了视力问题。他已经在发高烧，呼吸的时候肺部疼的厉害。  
利威尔做了最坏的打算，他应该是被放弃了。  
活动了一下僵硬的手腕，利威尔把自己撑起来靠着墙壁坐着。既然韩吉放弃了他，那他就得考虑怎么自己逃出去了。  
利威尔并不打算就这么坐以待毙。他瞄着铁门，梳理这二十天收集到的信息，在脑海里部署逃脱计划。  
埃尔文说要等他回来，他就要回去。回去把那个埃尔文的拥抱还上百八十个回去，回去打脱敏针然后好好陪埃尔文照顾那两个猫，回去问埃尔文能不能让他在咖啡厅里打工。  
他以前还嘲笑米克因为要成家所以从一线退下去，他现在总算理解了那种平稳生活的吸引人之处。  
门被粗暴推开，利威尔的身体不受控制地颤抖了一下，没办法，这些人下手真的太狠太疼了。他的脑袋上被套上黑色的布罩，又脏又臭，但是他也忍着没反抗。既然打算要自己出逃，他就得装得稍微乖顺点，必要时得透露些不是那么重要的消息让对方放松警惕。  
来押送他的人推搡着他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着什么。利威尔勉强从严重的口音中辨别出一些词，比如说幸运，比如说交涉——  
难道是交涉来了？  
利威尔被推进一个房间，他头上还蒙着黑布，却听到了他怎么都没想到的声音。  
“给他松绑。你们对他造成的伤害不会就这么算了，希望这次之后你们能够清楚做事情的规矩。”男人的声音是利威尔许久没听过的冰冷与强硬，带着上位者特有的高高在上，即使身处敌营也没有任何弱势。  
利威尔感到手腕的铁链被解开，他抬起手抓住头罩，犹豫了一下，还是拽下来了。刺眼的灯光晃了他一下，他眯着眼，适应着，让眼前模糊的光团逐渐成影。  
埃尔文就站在那里，离他只有不到三米的距离，冰山一样的蓝色眼睛在对上他的眼神后化成盛夏的海面。

+  
利威尔在医院里住了两星期，医生才勉强同意他出院回家休养的要求。  
出院的那天是米克和埃尔文来接他。  
利威尔的右眼还裹着纱布，埃尔文就坐在他的右边，左手握着他的残缺的右手放在自己的膝盖上。  
米克直接把车开到了埃尔文的咖啡厅，埃尔文下车后弯下腰，看着车里还有些发愣的利威尔。  
“下来吧，你的东西我搬了一些过来，你看一下，缺什么我再让米克去你的公寓取。”  
利威尔有些不太懂现状，但是他的脑子还因为早上吃的止痛药迟钝着，埃尔文伸出手，他就握住那只手，被埃尔文牵着下了车，走进咖啡厅，有些平衡不稳地上了楼，然后来到埃尔文二楼的书房。原本摆满了书籍的房间被腾出来放了一张看着就很舒适的床，埃尔文领着利威尔坐在床上，从旁边多添的衣柜里拿出居家服让利威尔换上。  
“这是干什么？”利威尔问。他感到脚踝有毛茸茸的触感，低头，看到埃喵正蹲在脚边用下巴蹭着他的小腿，偶尔抬头发出嗲声嗲气的叫声，让利威尔摸他。  
“换上居家服，舒服一点。待会儿你要是想出去去客厅坐，或者是去楼下都行。”  
“不是，”利威尔努力抓住自己的还算清明的那一部分神智，看着站在床边的埃尔文，比划着。“这是干什么？”  
埃尔文坐在利威尔身边，将扒拉着利威尔膝盖的埃喵抱起来放在自己腿上。利威尔看到那只黑色的跟自己同名的猫也不知从哪个角落里钻了出来，蹲在床脚看着他和埃尔文。  
“我不过敏了。”  
利威尔突然说。  
埃尔文张开的嘴闭上，他呃了一声，低头看着脚边的两只猫，又看向利威尔。黑发的男人脸上还裹着纱布，布满了淤青与伤痕，唯一完好的左眼看着他。  
埃尔文做了他一直想做的事情，他凑过去，低头，吻住利威尔的嘴唇。

+  
“在这里住下吧，和我一起。”  
“好。”

+  
埃尔文的咖啡厅多了一个员工，是个黑发的小个子，也和埃尔文一样有些残疾，右手不是很方便，右眼的视力也有问题，眼瞳蒙了一层白雾。  
但是他的拿铁拉花做的特别好，于是咖啡厅的黑板上就多了一道特色饮品——只能在店里享用的拉花，可以点名要什么，但是画不画得看那个黑发男人的心情。  
咖啡厅装修稍微改了一下，墙上多钉了几个猫爬架，也挂了一些藤蔓植物。客人来的时候经常会看到一只蓬松的布偶和一只瘦小的黑猫在猫爬架上躺着抱在一起舔毛。  
然后偶尔，如果谁好奇心强或者是不怕死或者纯粹的没脑子，梗着脖子看向柜台后面的话，在靠近后门的角落的咖啡机旁，会看到凑得很近的埃尔文和黑发店员，他们或许在亲吻，或许只是在说悄悄话。

+  
韩吉和米克有一天登门造访。  
“我要拉花，还有利威尔你欠我一百刀。”  
利威尔直接无视了她。  
“最近还好吗？我以为你们会更早来。”埃尔文给韩吉和米克泡了一杯他前一阵子刚入的新的咖啡豆磨成的咖啡，是想实验的新品。  
“嗯很忙啦。你知道的，你突然以咨询的身份跑过来又跑去中东大闹一番，需要很多善后。然后利威尔又退休了，留下来的空缺太大了，我又得去要人要资源。唉——”韩吉夸张地叹气，接过咖啡后还是伸着手，“所以，利威尔，麻利点，打赌输了的100刀。”  
“别惹我。”利威尔威胁。  
“别输不起啊。”  
“什么赌？”埃尔文插进来，好奇地看着利威尔和韩吉还有一脸微妙微笑的米克。  
利威尔咳了一声，“没什么。一个蠢得要命的赌约。”  
韩吉脸上露出一个坏笑，“埃尔文你要听吗？其实和你有关——”  
“一百刀给你！”利威尔直接从收银机里抽出几张钞票塞韩吉手里。  
米克凑过来，也伸手。  
“喂！别过分了啊！”虽然这么说着，利威尔还是骂骂咧咧地又抽了几张钞票扔米克手里。  
埃尔文还是很好奇这个赌约是什么，但是看利威尔藏在短发里的耳尖有些发红，他就好心地没有问下去。  
他也差不多猜到了。  
心里又涌起暖意，埃尔文的左手在柜台后面牵住利威尔的右手，抚摸着残缺的指根，手指交叉。  
“嗯？”利威尔抬头看向他。  
“嗯。”埃尔文笑着。  
他真的很想，很想亲亲利威尔。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut, warning ahead  
> 这章基本上都是肉渣，请注意

番外 - 在你嘿咻时暗中观察的宠物

+  
周日早上的开门时间是9点，所以不需要早起。只不过因为平时的习惯，利威尔在天还蒙蒙亮时就醒来了。  
一同醒来的还有他腿间的兄弟，贴着埃尔文赤裸的大腿，因为对方偏热的体温和皮肤柔软的触感逐渐变得更加坚挺。  
“嗯……利威……” 埃尔文哼了一声，勉强撑开眼皮看着躺在自己胸前同样迷糊的利威尔，“你醒的真早。”  
“嗯。”利威尔打了个哈欠，他看了一眼床头的闹钟，还不到６点。他还不打算起来，而从埃尔文又闭上的眼睛来看他也没这个打算。他挪了下身子让自己舒服些，搂着埃尔文的腰想睡个回笼觉，至于晨勃,，就等它自然消下去。  
但是埃尔文却摸索着将手伸进被子下，来到利威尔的腿间，不安分的手拉开松紧带钻进睡裤里，松松握住利威尔的阴茎，像是挠痒痒一样撸动。而他自己也哼着鼻音，眯着眼睛，两汪泉水一样的碧蓝色带着笑意看着利威尔。  
“你干嘛？”利威尔没法睡下去了，他挺了挺腰，让埃尔文撸动的速度快一点。  
“要不要进更舒服的地方？”埃尔文建议。  
跟埃尔文在一起后利威尔才发现，这个男人在床上简直色得不行，而他，超喜欢这样的埃尔文。  
“翻过去。”利威尔推着埃尔文的腰侧让他平躺着。埃尔文笑出声，有些沙哑的嗓音让利威尔的阴茎 硬得发疼。他用单手撑着自己面朝下躺着，接过利威尔递过来的枕头压在肚子下，又故意向下塌腰，让他的屁股贴着利威尔的胯下，磨蹭着。  
利威尔脱掉自己的睡裤，要拽埃尔文的内裤时手滑了一下，松紧啪一下打回埃尔文的后腰。  
“啊抱歉。”  
埃尔文只是笑着，像是想到了什么有趣的事情，但又怕伤到利威尔自尊，就捂着嘴巴闷笑。  
利威尔决定要把男人操得今天下不了床。  
就在他斗志昂扬准备好提枪上阵时，他突然抬头，然后对上一双榛子绿的眼睛。  
“喵。”利喵蹲在两人的床头上，猫眼炯炯有神地瞪着他和埃尔文。  
“……操。”

+  
箭在弦上被迫停下并不是件好受的事。但是利威尔和埃尔文脸皮再怎么厚也没法在两只猫——埃喵也跑来凑热闹——的注视下继续他们少儿不宜的活动。  
于是周日早上的性福时光不了了之。利威尔想要不要去浴室继续被打断的活动，但是利喵又张开嗓子嗷了一声，还想要从床头跳到床上，被利威尔眼疾手快拎住后颈放到地板上。  
“不行，不能上床。”利威尔命令。  
利喵蹲在地上看着利威尔，眼神怎么看怎么不友善。  
“上来也可以吧……”埃尔文的话被利威尔射过来的眼刀打断，他也就识趣地闭上了嘴巴。  
利威尔的洁癖很严重，他不会允许宠物上床或者是餐桌。埃喵因为体型原因再加上从猫崽时就跟在埃尔文身边，教养很好，不会随便往上跳。但是利喵不同，他是街道上混过的，从小到大都是随心所欲想去哪里就去哪里。利威尔不让他上床上桌，他就偏要。于是埃尔文经常看到人猫斗智斗勇大战，他还看的津津有味。  
一直蹲在床边的埃喵这时走过来用尾巴裹住利喵，利喵转移了注意力，和埃喵不知道交流了什么，就跟着埃喵一起出了房间门。埃尔文松了口气，他躺回床上，拽了拽利威尔的手，“要继续吗？”  
“……躺好。”

+  
再次开始前利威尔先跳下床三步并作两步冲到门边上了锁。

+  
利威尔刚把润滑液抹上自己阴茎时——感谢他的体力，还十分精神——门把手咣当一声被压了下去。  
埃尔文稍微抬起头，看向门，“……利喵？”  
“那个臭猫——”  
“嘿，那只猫几乎就是你，你这把自己也骂到了。”埃尔文假惺惺提醒，得到利威尔在他屁股上警告性的一扇。  
利威尔权衡一会儿，决定不去搭理外面的猫。  
只是在他要进入埃尔文的时候，门把手又被压了一次，这回还带着近乎凄惨的嚎叫，以及抓门声。  
用这些声音做开心时光的背景音乐很煞风景，而且太容易让人分心。埃尔文也有些受不了，抬起上半身，蹙着眉头看着门那边。  
“还是先给他们喂饭吧，至少能得到五分钟的安宁。”  
“我润滑液都抹好了。”利威尔抗议。  
“那我去。”埃尔文翻过身，在利威尔的脸颊上轻轻一吻。“我马上回来，稍微有耐心点。”  
利威尔想咬埃尔文不饶人的嘴巴一口。

+  
只穿了一条宽松睡裤的埃尔文给利喵和埃喵准备了早饭，两只猫埋头吭哧吭哧干饭，看似被转移了注意力。

+  
再次躺回床上，埃尔文这回面朝上躺着，在利威尔询问的眼神中搂住男人的脖子，压下他的脑袋在他头顶的发漩上亲了一口。  
“这回不会有猫打扰了。”埃尔文张开腿微微抬起，左手伸到身下，手指撑开后穴，歪着头，嘴角噙着令人心痒痒的弧度。  
利威尔不客气了。

+  
利喵吃了几口饭，蹲坐在饭碗面前，回头看着被关上的房门。在他又准备抬腿过去的时候，埃喵抬起爪子压住了他，然后叼起他的后颈——像是第一天捡他回来的那样——叼着利喵去铺满清晨阳光的地毯上，滚成了一团。

END


End file.
